Glinda's Fall
by PocketSevens
Summary: Companion Fic to Predtards' "Misfit Tails: The Guardian of Walmart Appears!".  She was the Guardian of Walmart and friends to Marie and Evie.  Even though she's gone, she didn't go out without a fight.  How did her reign end?  Oneshot


**A/N – First of all, a HUGE THANK YOU to the Predtards for their wonderful one-shot gift. I highly recommend that you read Chapter 5 of Predtards' "Misfit Tales" (called "The Guardian of Walmart Appears!") before you read this story as it takes place near the end of that story.**

**And a second THANK YOU to the Predtards for allowing me to borrow their characters and write this little plot-bunny that would not go away. Who knows - if I have time, I might even do a "prequel" story with this character.**

**Story is rated T for violence and some language.  
**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Aliens or Predator – they belong to Twentieth Century Fox. I do not own Marie, Evie, Martello or Ninja – they belong to the Predtards. I don't own Glinda either – though I...ahem... "borrowed" her.**

**

* * *

**

Glinda stood there, still playing at the checkout counter, pretending that nothing was wrong. On the inside, however, her heart was breaking. How could Marie and Evie do this to her? How could they ask her to leave Walmart? HER Walmart! She was its protector – its Guardian.

She even asked them to stay to be guardians with her.

But they left! After everything she did for them and their...pets...they left.

_Selfish wome_n, she thought bitterly.

And now, in the silence, she realized was all alone.

Wiping away the tears that started to pool under her eyes, Glinda left her post at the counter and walked back to her bed. It had been a long morning so far and she just wanted to rest. She walked towards the middle of the store, passing by racks of shelves full of men's clothing. As she approached her bed of men's XXL sweatpants and sweatshirts, she jumped upon hearing a noise in the store. She grabbed the rifle that she kept beside her bed and called out:

"Hello? Marie? Evie?"

Keeping the rifle in front of her she slowly walked around a set of shelves to the other side. Spinning around, she readied for whatever was there.

But there was nothing.

"OK guys. Ha ha. Very funny."

That's when she heard the hiss behind her. Slowly she turned around…

..and came face-to-face with a Xenomorph.

Glinda screamed as she jumped backwards, getting a shot off from her rifle. The force of the blast snapped the Xeno's head off of its neck; the carcass falling to the ground in a sizzling pool of acidic blood. With one hand, Glinda cocked her rifle and stood defiantly. "So you think you could sneak up on me, you filthy mean bug? Well, _think again!_ You are in _my domain _and_ I _am its Guardian!"

She looked down at her dress and saw that some of the Xeno's blood has splashed onto her dress, eating holes into her ball gown. "And look what you have done to my beautiful ball gown, you bastard! How dare you try to…"

Her tirade was interrupted as two more Xenos came into view over the smaller shelving units beside her, ready to pounce. Glinda turned and ran while simultaneously aiming her rifle with one arm behind her and firing. The shot was successful as Xeno brain matter splattered everywhere. The other Xeno took off to pursue the crazed princess.

Glinda ran for the front of the store, jumping up onto and across the register conveyor belts. She could see that a number of Xenos were coming from the back of the store to pursue. One of them was getting close. In an instant, she extended her rifle towards the monster as if it was an extension of her arm.

She yelled to the oncoming attacker: "Begone foul beast!"

Boom! The blast propelled the now lifeless Xeno backwards.

Glinda turned and ran towards the food aisles, cocking her rifle in the process. As she approached, she jumped, placing her left foot on the first shelf. She jumped, propelling herself so her right foot landed on the second shelf on the other side. She continued this zigzag pattern until she was running along the top shelves of the store. Xenos pursued, some still on the ground, while others climbed up the shelves. As Glinda ran to the back of the store, a Xeno ran an intercept route and jumped up to capture his prize. In one swift motion, Glinda jumped with the grace of a ballerina to the next set of shelves while turning her body and firing at the jumping creature. The Xeno screamed as Glinda's shot found its mark, splitting the pursuer into two halves.

Glinda cried out in triumph. "HA!"

* * *

Marie and Evie stopped their walk after hearing an eerily familiar sound: the scream of a Xenomorph. Marie shuddered in fear. "Did you hear that?"

Evie nodded gravely. "It seemed to come from…"

Slowly, they looked back at the Walmart behind them. A horrified look crossed both of their faces.

"GLINDA!" they both cried.

The two warrior women reached for their .45 caliber handguns and ran back towards the store. Marie called out to Martello for help. The red Yautja warrior realized something was wrong and called out to his black comrade to join the battle.

* * *

Back inside the store, Glinda was doing her best to outrun and outsmart her pursuers. Even when the Xenos seemed to have her trapped, she always found a way to escape their clutches. During the pursuit around the store, Glinda was able to see there were about fifteen Xenos left chasing her. She had done a good job in keeping them at bay, but even she realized she wouldn't be able to fight them all alone. Now running along the main aisles of the store, she approached the bicycle racks and, with her right foot, found a foothold on the rack.

She jumped, turning her body towards the beasts chasing her. Her dress flared out while she did a graceful spin in the air.

Glinda fired off two shots while spinning, both finding their target, though only one of her shots was fatal. Glinda continued her retreat, jumping across shelving units as if she was floating in air. However, she came to a stop as a Xeno had jumped onto one of the shelves in front of her. She aimed her rifle…

…and heard an ominous "click" – with a horrified shriek, she realized she had spent all of her rounds.

The Xeno charged at the horrified Walmart Warrior. Glinda dropped her rifle but reached down and picked up a baseball bat from the shelf. She proceeded to hit the monster in the head with it. The Xeno reared its tail to strike. Suddenly, something grabbed the monster's tail. The hapless Xeno was then thrown into a number of its oncoming comrades by a black Yautja warrior. Ninja roared at his foes as he flicked his wrists activating his wrist blades.

Marie and Evie entered the store to find Ninja engaged in battle; Xeno blood and body parts flying by virtue of Ninja's blades. Suddenly, Marie caught movement in the corner of her eye. In one swift motion, she turned and fired her guns at an oncoming Xeno, cutting the creature down mid-stride. Evie also saw another beast charge towards them, but she easily took it down.

Evie smiled; something she had not done in a long time. "Hot damn! It's good to be back!"

Marie's smile echoed Evie's sentiments. "Hell yeah!"

Another Xeno made a charge for the two women. Marie emptied her clips into the charging monster. Slamming new clips into her firearms, she shouted at the top of her lungs:

"YIPPEE-KI-YAY, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Two Xenos turned toward the two women and hissed at them, but they never got to charge at them as Martello's war hammer cut them down where they stood. Martello laughed out loud, pushed a few buttons on his wrist computer and played a recording:

"STOP! IT'S HAMMERTIME!"

Marie and Evie ran through the store, taking down Xenos along the way, until they caught up with their friend and former hostess. They saw her standing on one of the top shelves with a baseball bat in hand. Evie called out to her: "GLINDA! QUICK! Get down here NOW! You're not safe up there!"

Glinda peered over the edge to see Evie below her. A smile crossed her face: _they came back_. "I'll be right down! I just need to grab my Boomstick!"

Evie blinked. What did she just say? "Boomstick?"

"Yes! Boomstick!"

Glinda ran over to another shelf to one of the many rifles she hid around the store. She did this a long time ago in case she needed to reach for a weapon quickly. This one was her favorite: a Winchester Model 1894 lever-action rifle that she affectionately called it her "Boomstick".

Now with weapon in hand, Glinda could join her friends in the battle. She turned to come down from the shelving unit…

Without warning, Glinda felt something hit her chest, jerking her body in the process. It was as if time stood still as Glinda turned and came eye to eye with a Xenomorph; its tail impaled into her stomach and protruding out of her back. The Xeno hissed with glee at its good fortune. Swiftly, the creature removed the tail from its victim, violently jerking Glinda's body in the process. The creature readied itself to strike again…

It never got the chance as a blast from Martello's shoulder cannon sent the hideous creature through the wall behind it.

Everything became a blur for the Walmart Warrior. She suddenly felt the sensation of falling, hearing Evie and Marie crying out: "GLINDA…"

* * *

Tvurtko surveyed the scene before him. There were a few remaining Xenos left: they would be no problem for him and his Yautja companion. However, a scream awoke him from his thoughts. He turned to see the Ooman's friend falling from the top of a shelf, having been felled by a Kainde Amedha. Dho'mago'te took care of that Kainde Amedha, but Dai'za'te and Faru'qi were helping their friend get away from the battle.

They _had_ to protect the Ooman women from the Kainde Amedha.

Turning to face his prey, Tvurtko summoned his Combistick. The three Xenos in front of him charged, but he decapitated each of them with one swing. "Stupid beasts", he said under his breath as the three Xeno bodies dissolved in their own blood.

"Dho'mago'te, have you finished your battle?"

The red Yautja had finished off the last of his prey, ripping the last of the Kainde Amedha in half. "I have, Tvurtko."

"Let us ensure the area is clear of Kainde Amedha. We need to make sure Dai'za'te, Faru'qi and their friend are safe."

Dho'mago'te nodded and joined his companion as the two Yautja warriors verified that all of the Kainde Amedha were dead. After walking the perimeter of the store, they were satisfied that the situation was under control. They started to search for their Ooman companions.

They found Dai'za'te and Faru'qi holding the hands of their lifeless friend; the tears in their eyes and the look on their faces told the story:

They were too late.

Faru'qi slowly got up and walked out from the building, wiping her tears away. Dai'za'te came over to Dho'mago'te and whispered something to him. The red Yautja turned to Tvurtko: "Dai'za'te has asked me to burn the body of their friend."

Tvurtko nodded in agreement. "It is only right as she was a brave warrior. She deserves an honorable funeral."

With that, Tvurtko gently picked up the lifeless form of the warrior woman and carried her to her bed. He laid her down, and Dai'za'te folded her hands on her chest. Dho'mago'te reached down to his wrist computer lowering the setting on his shoulder cannon to the lowest setting possible. He fired and the body of the Walmart Warrior lit up in flame, burning until only ash remained. Only Dai'za'te stayed to watch.

Outside of the building, the Yautja warriors stopped and looked back at the store one more time. Without looking, Dho'mago'te asked his friend, "A salute to our fallen comrade?"

* * *

Marie stopped to see Martello and Ninja standing and facing the Walmart store with heads bowed. "Hey, Evie..." she choked out.

Evie turned around to see the Yautjas' homage to their friend. Without saying a word, the two women joined their companions to salute the fallen Walmart Warrior. They all stood in silence while Evie played with a gold cross that hung around her neck.

* * *

**A huge THANK YOU again to the Predtards!**

**Reviews are wonderful! Let me know what you think.  
**

.


End file.
